1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wind deflector adapted for use with boats and other semi-enclosed vehicle cockpits. More particularly, the invention relates to a wind deflector including a mounting assembly permitting ready attachment of the wind deflector to a curved windshield, for example, a boat windshield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The windshield of most power boats lifts the air over the passengers sitting within the passenger compartment. It is, therefore, often desirable to create a flow of air within the passenger compartment of a boat. This is generally accomplished through the use of a wind deflector.
However, wind deflectors are generally difficult to install and do not fit a wide variety of windshields. In fact, a convenient wind deflector, with a mounting system, capable of cooperating with a wide variety of windshields has not yet been devised. With this in mind, a need exists for a convenient and versatile mounting system for installing an adjustable wind deflector on the windshield of a boat, motorcycle, or other semi-enclosed cockpit. The present invention provides such a wind deflector with a versatile mounting system.